


08/03/16

by BleedingBishop



Series: Lost And Found Mystrade Drabbles [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingBishop/pseuds/BleedingBishop
Summary: Reupload of my writings in the LostandFoundMystrade's drabble collection.Originally posted 08/03/16





	08/03/16

“Mr. Lestrade is really cute.”

“Yeah, he is, right?”

“Yeah, do you think he has a wife?”

“Must do, who’d pass that up?”

“Hm, yeah…”

______________________________________________________________

“I heard Mr. Lestrade whispering on his phone today.”

“So?”

“So? Why else would you whisper on your phone unless you’re talking to your girlfriend?”

“Maybe he just didn’t want nosey students in his business?”

“Gosh, you’re no fun.”

______________________________________________________________

“That Greg in Languages is hot, just saying it.”

“You haven’t a hope in hell, Dan - I reckon half the faculty have tried to get with him.”

“Any successful?”

“The man’s taken, faithful to a fault. Romantic too, asked the other day about where he could get some decent flowers delivered. John recommended a rose specialist but Greg said that Sunflowers were more his dates thing.”

“No wonder Jane fancies him.”

______________________________________________________________

“Megan’s teacher is very nice, don’t you think Margret?”

“Oh yes Samantha, quite nice indeed.”

“I heard he is going to be head of the languages department by the end of the month.”

“Oh, then he should be turning up to the Parent school committee meetings?”

“Oh, you are naughty Marget.”

______________________________________________________________

“Mr. Lestrade was dressed nice today.”

“Yeah, that scarf really suited him, not too sure of the leather jacket.”

“Well maybe he was in a rush - He got the bus in today. He must have not been able to use his car or something, because that bus comes in from the richer side of town.”

“Well don’t ask him about it, he went bright red when Juliet asked him in Spanish this morning.”

“Aw, poor guy.”

______________________________________________________________

“Woah Greg looked like he celebrated hard last night.”

“You’re telling me, You see that bright red mark on his neck when he took off his scarf?”

“No! Well, Well, old dog Greg.”

“Yeah, Arrived in late too, apparently…”

“Well good for him, Anyway, have you heard that they are gonna announce the new Department head’s this week.”

______________________________________________________________

“The new Head of Languages is brilliant, but it’s a shame Greg didn’t get the job. Outsourcing a new guy must have hurt.”

“Yeah, but Greg’s not like that, congratulated the guy like a trooper and showed him around. Stayed with him all day in the Head department office to show him how we work it here.”

“Lucky guy”

“Yeah.”

“What’s his name?”

______________________________________________________________

“Heard Mr. Holmes sat by himself at lunch today.”

“Well yeah, he didn’t eat.”

“…Have you ever seen Mr. Holmes eat?”

“Uh…”

“No neither have I. Maybe he’s a vampire!”

______________________________________________________________

“I don’t know if I like that fellow, Holmes.”

“Why not Samantha?”

“He just seems to dedicated to his research.”

“A hard-working man isn’t something to sniff at, my dear.”

“Yes, but it wouldn’t hurt for him to be more in the spotlight! He’s Head of the department.”

______________________________________________________________

“Greg sat by Holmes today in the review.”

“Yeah I know - who’d’ve thought they’d make such a good team?”

“Team? They argued back and forth for like the entire evening!”

“Yeah, but didn’t the Language department get both of their international trips cleared by the board? And both of them were arguing the benefits of students going abroad in general, not to either Japan or America. It was a tactic to benefit both of them.”

“Hot damn, Languages are sneaky! When did that happen!”

______________________________________________________________

“Wow, Mr. Holmes got really cute over the holidays!”

“Huh? He looks the same as ever?”

“No, no! You haven’t seen the Japan trip photos on Instagram? Josie in 10 took them when they went to the cherry blossom festival. He was wearing the hottest outfit!”

“Really?… Oh wow, you’re right! Damn Sir, looking fine!.”

“That leather jacket is really nice!”

______________________________________________________________

“Oh I’ve missed seeing Mr. Lestrade and Mr. Holmes around - No class competitions until they get back from the teaching seminar.”

“Ah we are so going to win this term - I’ve been revising my German like crazy.”

“Me too - We are so going to take Lestrade’s class down!”

“Wait, I’m in Lestrade’s class. You’re in Holmes’s class?”

“… Well, I guess this is war.”

______________________________________________________________

“Where is Mycroft?”

“Mycroft slipped at home, he’s had to take time off for recovery.”

“How did you find that out?”

“Greg told me, he went round to deliver this week’s submitted homework for his year 9’s.”

“I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again, Greg and Mycroft are a great team.”

______________________________________________________________

“Oh, my G-d Jack you missed it!”

“What?”

“Mr. Lestrade! He rode into school today on a Motorbike!”

“Woah! That bike was only released last month! He’s gonna be eating out of cans for the next year to afford it!”

“Damn…I swear I’ve seen that coat before…”

______________________________________________________________

“Aw, Someone sent Mr. Holmes flowers in the anonymous Valentines!”

“I know! I’ve never seen Mr. Holmes blush before, he looked so sweet! The sunflowers were beautiful”

“Yeah, I thought the valentines were only roses?”

“THAT MEANS SOMEONE WENT OUT OF THEIR WAY TO BUY THEM SEPARATELY!”

“Aw, Mr. Holmes has a secret admirer!”

______________________________________________________________

“Greg’s desk had a box of expensive chocolates on it this morning, anyone know why?”

“No idea, They’re a month late if they’re for valentine’s day, it’s nearly April now.”

“Well, Greg blushed. Must mean something to him. His birthday’s in May, right?”

“Yeah, Mycroft told me it was when I was borrowing a filo from his Japanese class.”

“Maybe Mycroft knows who put them there?”

______________________________________________________________

“Heard Greg’s taking his birthday off this year. Bit childish, isn’t it?”

“Probably doesn’t want to celebrate it to publicly. Usually doesn’t like the limelight. Probably going to spend it at home or something.”

“Yeah, Mycroft took that weekend off too. Booked it ages ago with Layla in HR.”

“We’ll just drag them both out for beers the week after, right?

“Certainly.

______________________________________________________________

“Mr. Lestrade has a ring.”

“So?”

“No, Jenny. He. Has. A. Ring.”

“…No. Oh my gosh, he’s-?”

“Yes! We have to go ask him about it!”

______________________________________________________________

Greg sighed, removing his coat and hanging it in the cupboard by the front door.

“Hello charming.” purred a voice behind him, and warm worn leather encircled his body.

“Hm, busy day?” he asked, leaning his head to the side to let deep kisses be planted on his neck.

“Not as much as you, I’ve heard…” Greg grinned and spun around to face his fiance. Looking up he detangled his arms and wrapped them around his partner's neck.

“Oh yes, I have had the most trying day, filled with lots of students wondering who was so lucky to have won my hand.”

“I would like to know too, what are they like?” The other man dipped back down to run his nose down Greg’s neck, one of his favorite past times if he were, to be honest.

“Well, I think he’s very lucky to be marrying me, for one.” Greg laughed.

“Me too. He’s the luckiest man you have ever met.” Mycroft said, letting his hands cup his fiance’s cheeks and placed a darling kiss on his lips. Greg gasped with the emotion, even after all these years, the international friendship through language exchange programme, the long distance relationship, Mycroft moving back to the UK unemployed from being a high paying language professor in Japan just to be near him, Mycroft managing to get the job at his school, Moving into Mycroft’s home, the “Incident that shall not be repeated in the shower” and its resulting care, the surprise Valentines flowers on their anniversary of their first date, the White Day chocolates in return for when Greg first said “I love you.” and every single shared moment in between, still there was such a beautiful feeling by being with his best friend.

______________________________________________________________

“I love you.”

“I love you too. But stop wearing my leather jacket.”

“But I look good in it.”

“You’d look better out of it.”

“Prove it.”

**Author's Note:**

> After a long discussion, I and Jack agreed to let me post my writing without argument, so now they're on Ao3 for posterity :)


End file.
